<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo por existir by Lila_Negra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990827">Solo por existir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra'>Lila_Negra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eremin - Freeform, Final de la historia, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Post Retumbar, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Vida cotidiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin era el único que podía encontrar una solución. Dos años después de aquella batalla terrible, Eren y él desarrollan una extraña vida cotidiana. ONE-SHOT / EREMIN / CANONVERSE / FLUFF / *SPOLERS* Post Retumbar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo por existir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer</b>: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. El texto y la imagen (que pueden ver en nuestras redes o en Wattpad) son una creación original de Lila Negra y Anita Ilustraciones, realizados para Sofi Braun. </p><p><b>Advertencias</b>: One-shot EreMin ubicado en el universo canon, *spoiler* post retumbar.</p><p><b>Agradecimientos</b>: A Sofi, por confiar en nosotras. A Jazmín y Marcos, los beta readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras colgaba las sábanas en el patio, Armin sentía la calidez del sol en el rostro. El viento movía la tela y cubría parcialmente su visión: algunos arbustos, la huerta que él intentaba sostener, unas pocas flores… interrumpió su recuento una mano grande y fuerte rodeándolo por la cintura. Se dejó abrazar y besar en la mandíbula. Luego se giró apenas, hasta que su boca y la otra se unieron suavemente.</p><p>—Te ves animado, Eren —murmuró, cuando soltó sus labios—. ¿Hoy no hubo pesadillas?</p><p>—O por lo menos no las recuerdo.</p><p>Eren arrastró una mejilla contra la suya, luego contra su frente, contra su cabello. Armin pensó en un pequeño gato.</p><p>—Ven, te haré el desayuno.</p><p>Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la casa. Se trataba de una cabaña rústica, del tamaño justo: una habitación, una cocina, un baño. Junto a la bacha en que lavaban la vajilla habían ubicado una mesa en la que, con esfuerzo, podían arrimarse ambos. Armin sacó del horno el pan que había cocinado en la madrugada y lo sirvió en un plato con un cuchillo. Luego colocó la tetera sobre la hornalla. Eren, en silencio, se sentó y aguardó.</p><p>—Mañana toca la revisión.</p><p>—¿Vendrá Jean otra vez?</p><p>—Seguramente. Ya sabes… no confían en Mikasa para tareas como esta.</p><p>—Puedes decirlo. No son necesarios los eufemismos como “revisión" y “tarea", Armin.</p><p>—Tampoco es necesario aclarar que vienen a controlar que estés cumpliendo el aislamiento porque intentaste destruir el mundo hace dos años, ¿no crees?</p><p>Eren se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Durante un tiempo, no podía apartarme del capitán, porque pensaban que era el único que podría matarme, si hacía falta. Hoy, no puedo apartarme de ti, porque… ya sabes. Estoy acostumbrado a la perspectiva de la muerte. De todos modos, alguien me devorará en poco tiempo.</p><p>Armin esbozó, dentro de sus posibilidades, una sonrisa.</p><p>—Dime al menos que es un poco mejor conmigo.</p><p>También Eren sonrió.</p><p>—Con un castigo así, podría destruir el mundo más seguido.</p><p>El rubio le dio una palmada en la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—No vayas a decir eso frente a Jean, por favor.</p><p>—Era una broma, era una broma…</p><p>Sorbieron el té en silencio, dándose la mano debajo de la mesa.</p><p>Aquella vida pacífica era extraña: un breve oasis entre las diversas formas de la muerte. Durante la última Gran Batalla, como empezaban ya a llamarla los historiadores, Armin había logrado demostrar que Eren actuaba bajo la influencia de Ymir desde la primera vez que había tenido contacto con la sangre real —al besar la mano de Historia tras el funeral de Erwin— y que, tras vencerla, se podía negociar con él. Se decidió, luego de arduos debates y una vez que Eren hubo demostrado su entrega total, que retener varios titanes en una sola persona era un modo de limitar la influencia de estos sobre los diversos países. Si tanto Eren como Armin eran devorados cuando se cumplieran los 13 años, se podría sostener esa dupla aislada, controlándose uno al otro, por los siglos de los siglos. Apartados de la política, apartados de las guerras. Eran un plan delirante pero, ¿qué plan podía no serlo cuando se involucraba a los titanes? La propuesta de Zeke se había evidenciado imposible —no podían dársele órdenes directas a Ymir—, por lo que finalmente a los gobiernos del mundo no les quedó otra que confiar. Los titanes seguirían renaciendo en el pueblo de Ymir, de todos modos. Era mejor que los heredaran personas con un compromiso de paz.</p><p>Así, el círculo se cerraba con cierta ironía. Ellos, que sobre todo habían anhelado la libertad —y la habían anhelado a cualquier precio, cada uno a su manera—, ahora debían resignarse a estar recluidos durante lo que quedaba de su limitada vida a aquella pequeña parcela en los campos de Paradis. Sin embargo, ya estaban cansados. La vida les había probado que la libertad quizás no valiera lo que pensaban. Había otras cosas… sí, había otras cosas a las que habían tratado de ignorar hasta ahora y que, quizás, tuvieran una luz inesperada.</p><p>Les quedaba un último año antes de que Eren cumpliera su tiempo. Y planeaban aprovecharlo. Armin tenía la teoría de que debían dejarles recuerdos felices a los siguientes portadores, que eso de algún modo ayudaría a romper el ciclo de dolor que se heredaba con el don titán. Eren solo se reía, pero luego accedía a besarle el cuello, a recostarse junto a él en el pasto para ver pasar las nubes, a dormir entrelazados. A él también le gustaban, en verdad, los recuerdos que estaban haciendo.</p><p>Se dedicaban a las actividades domésticas como en su niñez: Eren hacía la limpieza, Armin cocinaba y se encargaba de la ropa. Una vez por semana escribían un informe de las actividades del otro y los entregaban en las visitas de la Legión. ¿Quién podía confiar en lo que ellos pudieran decir? Era confuso y, no obstante, el asunto había quedado en manos del nuevo comandante, Jean, y todo se había resuelto tal y como Armin lo solicitó. En su historia extravagante, la Legión ya había demostrado que podía cumplir bien este tipo de responsabilidades.</p><p>En el tiempo libre, cuidaban la huerta y las flores, conversaban, leían. Ocasionalmente, Mikasa les traía libros de otros países, materiales que estaban prohibidos o eran desconocidos en su infancia. Los discutían y luego Armin tomaba notas. Pensaba que, cuando Eren ya no estuviera,  tendría tiempo de escribir un libro. Alguien tenía que unificar las versiones de la historia. Hacía falta contar algo que permitiera la paz.</p><p>A Eren esos temas lo tenían sin cuidado. Prefería lustrar las baldosas y quitar hasta la última mota de polvo antes que preocuparse nuevamente por el destino de una humanidad que, después de todo, él no había podido comprender. No quería pensar en sus diversas y estrafalarias decisiones del pasado. Todo estaba hecho y no se le ocurría nada más. Si todo brillaba, se quedaba sentado, contemplando a Armin, simplemente, su manera de recorrer la hoja con la pluma y el modo en que entornaba los ojos por el sol.</p><p>Era curioso, sin dudas, que en sus momentos finales decidiera dedicarse al amor. Era algo que nunca habría previsto, un cálculo al que siempre le escapó. Pero estaba bien, ahora, descansar en esta forma del afecto. Armin era una constante en su corazón —desde que eran niños. No sé había dado la oportunidad de preguntarse qué significaba eso hasta que quedaron atrapados en esta cabaña. A lo largo de su tranquila vida cotidiana, de pronto Eren comprendió que no le estaba vedada toda felicidad. Allí, recluido, sin posibilidad de realizar planes ni tener aspiraciones, con la muerte próxima y sin olvidar el peso de sus actos, Eren hallaba placer en pasar los dedos entre los cabellos rubios hasta desenredarlos en una caricia distraída y en besar esos párpados dormidos en plena madrugada, cuando las pesadillas le impedían conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Le avergonzaba, en parte, haber arribado a esta conclusión amable, que no merecía. Mientras lavaba los platos, pensaba en esto y se le ocurría, por primera vez, preguntarse qué era el merecimiento.</p><p>—Oye, Armin… —preguntó en voz alta, interrumpiendo el rasguido de la pluma—. ¿Cómo se hace para merecer el amor?</p><p>—Mmm… el amor es una cosa incondicional, Eren. Puede deteriorarse, si no es correspondido… pero no es consecuencia directa de algo. Todos merecemos ser amados, solo por existir en este mundo.</p><p>—Ya veo… así que solo por existir en este mundo, ¿eh?</p><p>Sintió la calidez expandirse por su cuerpo. Incluso él, entonces.</p><p>
  <strong>* * * FIN * * *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>